The Frozen Spectre
by Beherrscher
Summary: Kazuha Aoi is fighting against the newest Nova which cost her her life, now she agrees to become the new host for the Spectre and become the embodiment of wrath which will ultimately test her humanity and her soul.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know the Spectre nor any of the other characters. All characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Thou willst take the mantle of the Spirit of Vengeance. However, t'was your choice, then your soul will never know the sweetness of peace."

The Numbers, an elite group of Pandoras, are about to face their toughest challenge yet. The newest evolution in mankind's most feared enemy, The Nova, which is a race of beings from a vastly different dimension. Capable of destroying large portions of a city and even resisting the might of the atom bomb, they are certainly feared. They were never part of the natural order of the world but they have decided to invade for reasons unknown. So far, this is the 8th time that this has happened so this is called the 8th Nova Clash. However, a group of young women have taken up the mantle and the duty to eradicate such creatures. They are the Pandoras, who have the speed and the strength to resist such creatures. And the best of the best of these groups of special people is a person named Kazuha Aoi. She is currently in a helicopter that's flying to the crash site. Since this is the newest evolution, they have little to go by in terms of abilities.

She senses sound and movements at the crash site.

She sees with her enhanced,near superhuman vision the images of her friends, who are all members of the Numbers, fighting against the newest threat. She catches a view of Shion's arm torn apart by a tentacle, one of the newest features of this behemoths, and now she catches a glimpse of Yu-Mi Kim assuming the power of her Pandora Form and charging head on into the battle. Determined, Kazuha jumps off the helicopter and charges in after her. She had promised her little brother that she would not die from the battle, that she would come back home alive. But she knows full well that a battle could end many a life. Knowing this, she charges head on into the rabble.

She used a move that she has never once employed. It will later be called an Accel move and she sliced the tentacles that were aiming for Yu-Mi's head with her Nova Blood.

"You. What move was that?," asked Yu-Mi. "Kazuha..."

Kazuha replied calmly, "I was a bit perplexed back there."

"This newer form of the Nova has immense speed and the ability to freeze its surroundings. All data is useless now. Do we really have no way of countering this?"

"But then I found the answers that I was seeking. We just need to put ourselves on the same axis as them."

"Could you distract it for a while Yu-Mi senpai."

"I will double my speed and aim for its core."

Suddenly she disappeared and created after-images of herself while flying through the sky at the speeds beyond that of sound. She was cutting the tentacles one by one while at it. She then struck the armor of the massive being with her sword and that blow caused a dent in its armor, that's able to even shrug off blasts from nuclear warheads. The beginning of the end is near for the Nova.

She was making progess, the armor of the Nova had suffered numerous cracks. The Nova desperately tried using its tentacles to ward off Kazuha's attacks to no avail. Each one was cut in mid-air before they even landed. Victory is assuredly hers. But then the inevitable was happening, she was novalizing, the dreaded occurence when one is implanted with 20 stigmatas. She realizes that she no longer has any time to think, if she wishes to save her fellow Pandoras and return to a life of relative peace with her brother then she must end this quickly. She retreated from the mid air encounter to the ground and readied her stance.

"Blood Strike," said Yu Mi-Kim. The remarkable attack that could tear apart the core of any Nova, the weakness of the Nova.

She readied her stance and flew at several times the speed of sound at her oppenent's heart. Her Nova Blood aimed at the heart of the beast before her. But suddenly, the Nova charged up its core.

"Kazuha, watch out!" cried Elize. "It's a new trick."

The beam destroyed Kazuha before she could land a direct hit into its core. Her body has been destroyed, another one of those that have died saving mankind.

"KAZUHA!" they cried.

They then noticed that the Nova had set its sights on them. They are next. They were prepared for the worst, they will avenge their fallen companion or die trying, despite how hopeless it may be.

She was in an empty vacuum of space. A world of darkness. There were bright images and silhoulttes of planets, stars and entire solar systems in the horizon. It seemed to surround and encircle her. A background of the cosmos was before here.

"Oh, I died, I understand now" she thought. "I haven't kept my promise to Kazuya and my friends...my friends..."

Her sadness soon caused her to shed tears. Out of her utter defeat had she said the words that would change her forever, the event that would slowly eat away at her humanity.

"I will avenge myself against the Nova. I want vengeance, they took everything away from me, my friends, my life, and soon my brother," she said.

She didn't exactly mean her words but she had said them out of utter frustration.

Suddenly, she hears a voice in her head.

"Is this what you want?" asked the voice. The voice was that of anger, sadness and had the feel of something that wasn't entirely human. Suddenly, a being clad in green appeared before her. He had the appearance of something that's older than even the Novas, even older than humans. He possessed a green mantle that's complete with a hood, deathly green glowing eyes and took the form of a skeleton.

"If that is your wish, realize now that you will never have a place in Heaven for your task is to punish the wicked in the name of revenge. If this is your heartfelt wish then speak now for this your single chance to make amends. The beings that are known as the Nova to you humans are outside the realm of Him, they must be dealth with . And there exists an organization and people of great value and of great malice upon your earthly realm that must be dealt with as well. Would you become the Spirit of vengeance, the Spirit of Wrath for the Divine?"

"Yes, it is my wish," cried Kazuha. "Anything to see my little brother again, anything to save my friends. Even if must do it from afar."

"Then so be it."

Suddenly, she senses that her body was becoming one with the being that wasn't human. She sees vast horizons of stars, planets and the vastness of space before her. The insignificance of mankind when compared to the cosmos is incomprehensible to the human mind, but she's becoming something that isn't entirely human. She feels wrath within her, the power to shatter planets and even galaxies, the powers of something godlike.

"Then know that you will become the embodiment of vengeance. Now face the challenges before you with pride."

She wakes up upon the snow covered fields.

"Where am I?" she thought. Oh yes, she had just remembered that she had died here. A consequence of rushing into battle with a Nova.

Suddenly she hears screams. She then realized that she was behind the Nova and she glanced ahead to see the remaining Numbers. Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz were fighting desperately against the might of the S-type. No matter how hopeless it may be. Their limiters are knocked unconscious and Shion's bleeding had rendered her cold and unresponsive.

Kazuha witnesses the hopelessness on the battlefield. But then the same voice that she hears in the corners of her mind spoke to her.

"Fulfill your side of the bargain, become the Agent of Wrath and Vengeance."

She focuses and a green aura encircled her. Her eyes glowed a ghostly green hue and her normally kind demeanour took on a shade of darkness. And she started to grow to gigantic proportions.

"Yes, that's it," said the voice.

The S-Type prepared its particle beam, this time to devastate the remaining numbers in front of her. Then they see the unimaginable, this occurence was completely incomprehensible to the human mind. Something stood behind the Nova, a being that's to be feared by any that glanced upon it.

"No, it can't be," whispered Yu-Mi. "It looks like...Kazuha...?"

Instead of her normal blue dress, she was clad in green surrounded by a cape of a darker variety of green. Her eyes glowed with a fearsome green aura and her hair seemed to display the might of universe, a sort of divine and vast thaumaturgy. When she finished growing, she was 5 times the size of the Nova and she opens her mouth.

"Vengeance calls. So speaks the Spectre," said the giant Kazuha. "...and the Spectre will reprimand the request."

The voice was mighty and full of energy that was out of this world. The Nova spun around to find itself before the mighty figure. It fired its beam but it went through her. She was completely undamaged.

"No way..." whispered Elize Schmitz. "Is this another one of her powers that she hasn't told us about?"

"No..." replied Yu-Mi silently. "This is a whole different level of power. This is godlike, power that reflects the nature of the cosmos, beyond the imagination of humans"

Kazuha opened her mouth again. "You invade this land for such trivial reasons. For that you must be punished. Let the avenger have her revenge. All the wicked must be destroyed.

She raised her right hand before the Nova and if Novas do possess an intellect, it must know that its end is at hand. Her hands glowed and a barrier surrounded everything within the vicinity. Elize, Yu-Mi, the Nova...everything was sucked in. And in the vast barrier was displayed an entire background of stars and planets.

"You enjoy torturing beings that can't comprehend your existence. Now have a taste of your own medicine."

Something has materialized before the Nova. It was a giant being with green stubbly scales, thousands of tentacles and glowing red eyes and mouths. It possessed 8 angelic wings but with eyes on them. It vastly outsized the Nova. The monster that vastly was incomprehensible even to the Nova grabbed it with its tentacles and began to devour it. the Nova let out screams of agony that seemed to resound across the universe. The vast being finished its meal and suddenly the entire universe seemed to explode in a loud bang complete with a flash that rivals several supernovas.

Elize and Yu-Mi and everyone else were back on the snowy plains. The Nova has disappeared and so had the massive form of Kazuha Aoi, or at least, waht they believed was Kazuha Aoi.

"Was that a dream?" asked Elize.

"I don't know..." replied Yu-Mi.

Then Yu-Mi saw something buried in the snow. There was the unconscious body of Kazuha Aoi, buried in the snow. How she managed to survive the attack is unknown.

"It's a miracle that she's still alive and breathing," cried Yu-Mi.

"When she wakes up, we're going to have to ask her how she managed to survive that particle beam as well as that unusual power that she displayed," said Elize.

"That was most likely a delusion, caused by our fear of death before the situation," replied Yu-Mi. Although in her deepest thoughts, she did have doubts about whether or not any of those occurences actually had happened. She'll have to look up the satellite footage later on to assure herself.

Kazuha Aoi was fully aware of what was transpiring while she was asleep. She merely pretended to be asleep in order to fool her companions. She must infiltrate the institution that the Presence wishes to wipe out from existence and she must do it as secretly as possible.

"Yes, I know," she thought to herself. "I know of the organization that you wished destroyed."

She knew the task at hand and what she must do. But she wished that it wasn't so, she thought this to herself with deep melancholy. She is fully aware of the atrocities that she must commit in the name of justice. Justice is nothing without vengeance is her newer mindset. She has become something that isn't human. She has become the Spectre.

* * *

Hello, guys this is my first fan fiction and I know that I'm not that great of a writer but I try. This is a story that places place in the world of Freezing but with the intervention of the Spectre. If you guys don't know who the Spectre is, well look him up he's one of the strongest characters in the DC Multiverse and is a high level reality warper and he's also the embodiment of wrath and vengeance of the Presence (aka God). He's not really a good guy, he's more of an anti-hero, and this conflicts a bit with his new host, Kazuha Aoi, who is more of a heroic type with a nice personality.


	2. Chapter 2

There are several passages in German by the way. I've placed asterisks on them denoting annotations at the bottom of the page along with the English translations.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Der Herr, die himmlischen Heerscharen. Die drei Erzengel treten vor.*

-Faust**

* * *

It has been a week since Kazuha's dismissal from the hospital and curiously to her fellow Numbers members, she didn't receive any cuts, bruises or even mental trauma. A direct hit from a particle beam that has the probability of ripping apart the very foundations of matter should at least create some sort of wound for the recipiant of that assault. She is within her home, which she had rented with money that she received working as a Pandora. She meditates upon her sofa and ponders upon the most recent conversation that she had with her best friend, Yu-Mi Kim, another member of the elite Numbers group. They could overhear parts of the conversation Elize Schmitz, a german Pandora, was having on her cell phone with some relatives.

"O Weh," said Elize. "Ich hatte eine zufällige Begegnung mit einem Eindringling aus einem unterschiedlichen Weltall aber das Ungeheuer wurde von einem fremden Ungeheuer zerstört. Wir sind ähnlich mit Ungeziefern vor einer Bestie wie jene Art des Feindes. Aber unser ungeheuerer und mächtiger Erlöser ist verschwunden." ***

"But, anyways," interrupted Yu-Mi to Kazuha so that her attention is directly towards her and not towards the phone call Elize was having.

"I've looked over the pictures from the satellites and I have but one question," said Yu-Mi. "What is this?"

The picutres that she threw upon the table next to Kazuha's bed were all blank, it's almost if the event that signified the end of the Nova along with the 8th Nova Clash didn't take place at all.

"I don't actually remember anything," replied Kazuha. " I think perhaps someone else had laid waste to it. Maybe it was you."

"I doubt that, my skills aren't as extreme as yours," said Yu-Mi. "Not only that, we can't find any remains or pieces of the Nova at all. It was as if it had vanished. But keep in mind that you're receiving a lot of prestige now due to your participation in the 8th Nova Clash. The presses believe that you are the sole individual responsible for the Nova's death. Aren't you afraid of all this recognition, you know worshippers and fans of famous individuals are known to follow the object of their affections into the bathrooms for autographs. Aren't you bothered by that?"

"Maybe, but then I hope that those people decided to bring their cameras. It's not everyday that they can come up close to someone like myself."

They both laughed, although Kazuha's tone of laughter was much more subdued.

She broke out of her thought and also pondered upon her chance encounter with the cosmic entity called the Spectre, the Spirit of Vengeance for the Presence. She's slept and seen dreams of this being's megalomanias and zeal towards his purpose. This single purpose, to avenge. She saw images of his previous host, Jim Corrigan, a detective who was murdered by some thugs, I've seen images of this being's willingness to destroy entire nations because they had offended the Presence or had done something extremely unsatisfactory enough for the Spectre to act. She's seen visions of the endless cosmos and the fight with other cosmic beings such as Michael Demiurgos and a meeting with Lucifer himself. These contemplations were too much for Kazuha to fathom.

"Sister," a voice called out. Kazuha stopped pondering upon the events that have

"Sister, what were you doing?," asked Kazuya. "Thinking about the incident? But I'm happy that you've come home."

"Yes, home..." said Kazuha. "No, I'm not reflecting on the incident at all. Just musing about what is in store for me. About my unexpected rise to fame because of a Nova's defeat and about what is exactly in store for me considering...nevermind. You don't need to hear this. I'm just rambling on about nonessential things. I know, let's watch some TV to relax our minds."

It was already the break of night outside and they could hear the chirping of the crickets, which are normally abundant in the garden outside.

Kazuha picked up the remote control and turned the television on and saw that the screen had the words "Breaking News" under the screen. Apparently there was a former renegade Pandora on the loose that had killed someone.

"Police say that the suspect is Genetics Pandora Matsudaira Asami. She went insane and apparently went insane due to her stigmas exceeding their limites and killed her limiter. Beware, she's an exceptionally skilled swordswoman with a zweihander as a Volt Weapon."

Kazuha thought to herself,"Another person fallen into despair."

But a voice had gripped her mind,"Now you know what you must do. Avenge the fallen. Eliminate the wicked, that is your duty, no matter the consquences, no matter the repurcusions, no matter what your feelings are."

Kazuha held her hands upon her face and thought," But I just can't kill another human. That's just impossible. All my life, I've protected the humans. Never have I once killed them."

She was doing this while tears were falling down her cheeks.

'Sister?," wondered Kazuya.

"But you said that you wished to see your brother again. Fulfill your side of the bargain otherwise your soul will never see the light of heaven again. You're not human, remember that fact. You're already dead."

"Kazuya, I'm stepping out for a bit," said Kazuha.

* * *

Annotations:

There are several passages in German within the chapter.

*The Lord. The heavenly army hordes. The three arch angels step forth.

(If you know the three most well known arch angels in the DC universe, you'll see why I chose this reference.)

**Faust is one one of the most well known epic poems in German known in the Western world, it is written by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. Ironically, Faust is also the German world for fist although the fist has little to do with that or this story.

***O dear. I had a chance encounter with an invader from a different universe but the monster was destroyed by a strange individual. We are similar to vermin before a beast like that type of enemy. But our monstrous and mighty Saviour disappeared.

O Weh=Means O dear but literally means O woe.

Even though the Spectre is kinda hard to write for, he's still pretty fun due to the fact that you can mess around with his reality warping to do some pretty weird stuff and punishments for his victims.


End file.
